


сегодня ночью я охочусь за тобой

by elfdean



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Established Relationship, M/M, Out of Character, song:Maroon 5 - Animals
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-10-15 00:50:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17519054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elfdean/pseuds/elfdean
Summary: Я чувствую твой запах на расстоянии миль, что ты пытаешься сделать мне? Мы враги друг другу, и, кажется, нас не остановить.





	сегодня ночью я охочусь за тобой

**Author's Note:**

> Эта идея на протяжении нескольких дней не давала мне покоя, так что я решила её реализовать.
> 
> https://scontent-amt2-1.cdninstagram.com/vp/01bb90f4ef66aa11873cbc19b177d1bd/5C424ABA/t51.2885-15/e35/23099280_121428241887106_6632560000545849344_n.jpg?se=7&ig_cache_key=MTYzOTIzNjE1MjY1NjMzNDcyMg%3D%3D.2
> 
> под песню: Maroon 5 - Animals
> 
> Автор в курсе, что со стилистикой и грамматикой у неё проблемы (можете стучать в пб), но чтение этого фика для вас дело добровольное, помните об этом.

Тобирама собирался проведать четвертку пойманных давеча Учих. Задержанные шпионы оправдали репутацию «высокомерных козлов»: зубоскалили, лающе смеялись и отпускали скабрёзные шутки. В общем, вели себя так, словно они тут мимоходом и надолго не задержаться. Поэтому Сенджу не сделал выговор своему подчиненному, когда он врезал особо зазнавшемуся красноглазому промеж глаз. Сбить спесь с носителей шарингана – святое дело. Последующие попытки нанесения тяжко-телесных повреждений запретил: все-таки они хотят обменять пойманных на территории Сенджу Учих на своих людей. И если Мадара поймет и заметит, что его соклановцев избивали, то проделает то же самое и с их ребятами. Красноглазых посадили в тюрьму, которую построил Хаширама макутоном – из неё просто так не выберешься. Да и печати-блокираторы не позволят им воспользоваться чакрой. 

Увиденное зрелище заставило Сенджу задуматься над дилеммой на несколько секунд: устроить разбор полетов своим подопечным за проявленную хитрость или звать старшего брата, а уж потом разбираться кто виноват? Кто-то из клана успел отравить Учих, пока он отсутствовал. Рядом с клеткой лежали тарелки с едой. Практически не тронутой. Яд был настолько сильным, что хватило и одной ложки. Красноглазые крепко прижимались друг другу, словно искали защиту или тепло, тряслись, бредили и тихо порыкивали, как дикие звери. Определенно стоит позвать Хашираму, пока проклятые Учихи не отправились к праотцам. Найти виноватого для сенсора не составит труда. 

Хаширама обнаружился дома. Лениво ознакамливался с бухгалтерской книгой клана, беглым взглядом читал отчеты о миссиях и с тоской поглядывал в окно, словно невольная птица. Тобирама бы и пожалел брата, если бы не знал, что тот засел за документы тридцать минут назад и пока ничего толкового не сделал. Зато как загорелись глаза Бога Шиноби, когда он рассказал ему о случившемся. Словно не добавил очередной головной боли, а выпить сакэ пригласил. 

Улыбаться в тридцать два зубы он прекратил сразу, как только воочию узрел проблему. Больных пришлось связать во время осмотра, уж больно-таки сопротивлялись. В глазах горел шаринган, из глотки вырывалось рычание и все парни наносили себе повреждение. Зубами рвали кожу на запястьях или впивались ногтями в ладонь, оставляя кровавые следы полумесяцы. Тобирама, глядя на сумасшедших Учих, уже составил примерный список ядовитых компонентов, которые могли подсыпать в еду, но Хаширама отмел все предположения.

\- Ядовитое растение, - мужчина пинцетом подхватил на вид безобидный листик с тарелки, - аконит. Листья и корни этого растения, содержат одуряющее ядовитое вещество. Сегодня кто-нибудь ходил на охоту?

\- Полнолуние, - покачал головой альбинос. – Волки рыщут по всему лесу и доставляют слишком много хлопот. Днем поймали два зайца, кабана и немного рыбы. Поэтому заключенным притащили салат. Подходящее время для мести.

\- Это могла быть и случайность, - понадеялся на лучшее глава лесного клана, - корнем и листьями аконит похож и на любисток. Это растение снимает кишечные колики, оказывает ветрогонное и диуретическое действие. 

\- Только любисток растет в горах, а аконит на влажных местах вдоль берегов рек, - алые глаза опасно блеснули в свете луны, - напомнить, что ближе к нашему поселению?

Хаширама вздохнул, понуро опустив голову. Иногда ему кажется, что он единственный во всем клане, кто не ненавидит Учих до кровавой пелены перед глазами. Даже гнев Тобирамы не смог остановить соклановцев, как и плененные товарищи. Увидели возможность – воспользовались. 

\- Ты же уже связался с Мадарой? – невозмутимо спросил младший брат, пнув по ребрам особо резвого носителя шарингана. На один процент стало даже легче на душе. 

Ирьенин, очищая организм пациента от яда, кивнул:

\- Он согласен обменять пленников завтра утром. Около леса.

Тобирама не мог не отметить тот факт, что это место идеально подходит для скрытой атаки. Учихи – мастера маскировки. И без гендзюцу могут подобраться так близко к противнику, что те заметят врага только тогда, когда сталь будет торчать между ребер. Мадаре даже много бойцов не понадобиться, чтобы взять их в тиски. Хватит и пятерых при условии, что рядом с ним будет младший брат. Изуна. Одно только имя вызывает нервный тик и скрежет зубов. Этот мелкий ублюдок словно был рожден для того, чтобы одним только существованием выводить Сенджу из себя.

Прогнав из головы воспоминание о противнике и его слащавой улыбке, парень вернулся к основной проблеме:

\- Займись лечением красноглазых, а я поищу и накажу виновника.

***

 

Первые лучи солнца, утренняя роса появляется на траве, листьях деревьев и кустарников, которые потягиваются ветками, встрепенувшись. Птицы, пробудившись ото сна, заполняют воздух своими песнями, взлетают к верхушкам деревьев. Звезды бледнеют, а через некоторое время исчезают вместе с серебряной луной.

Учихи вышли из-за деревьев беззвучно, словно тени. Мадара и Изуна шли рядом, рука об руку, и не сводили глаз с Сенджу. Позади них, словно свита, двигались на почтительном расстоянии соклановцы и пленники. Тобирама быстро пробежался взглядом по своим подопечным: здоровы, потрепанны, но не ранены. Видимых следов пыток нет, но не стоит забывать о гендзюцу.

Схваченные горе-шпионы смотрели только на своих и, казалось, дрожали от желания вернуться домой. Хаширама, как и всегда, пошёл на уступки первым. Стоило ему только щелкнуть пальцами, как древесные наручники превратились в пыль. Жестом показал, что те свободны.

Мадара повернул голову к сопровождающим и кивнул. Двое красноглазых быстрым движением разрезали чакроподавляющие веревки и подтолкнули пленников к членам лесного клана. Тобирама не проявил особого внимания к вернувшимся. Знал, что о них позаботиться брат и ирьенин, которого они взяли с собой. Хоть и на нейтральной земле проводилась «передача», но расслабляться не стоит. Взгляд сам собой зацепился за одного конкретного носителя шарингана.

Изуна, словно заботливая клуша, погладил каждого освобожденного по голове, что-то тихо прошептал, когда глава Учиха Ичизоку только похлопал бойцов по плечу. Те словно расцвели на глазах: приосанились, пропала бледность с лица и безнадега в глазах. Рассказы не врут и красноглазые действительно помешаны на любви к ближнему своему?

Сенджу фыркнул, скрещивая руки на груди. Бредни это все. Эти ублюдки своим нимбом путь во тьме никому не освещают. Если только катоном, но после этого и костей от бедняги не останется. Словно услышав его мысли, Учиха повернулся к нему. От очередной улыбки и взгляда полного ехидства, альбиноса затрясло. Так и хотелось врезать младшему братцу Мадары, схватить за длинные патлы и стереть эту лыбу. Изуна провокационно облизнул кончиком языка свои губы, а затем положил руку на рукоять вакидзаси. Если бы не Хаширама, который успокаивающе сжал его плечо, то Тобираме было бы плевать с высокой колокольни на то, что они на нейтральной земле.

\- Мадара, - громко и четко начал глава Сенджу Ичизоку, делая шаг вперед, - ты убедился в том, что я и мой клан действуем без злого умысла. Люди устали, ресурсы близки к нулям, а матери устали хоронить и оплакивать своих детей. Сейчас самое время заключить между нами союз.

Лесной клан как по команде закатил глаза и тяжко вздохнул. Они ценили и уважали своего лидера, но иногда его неисправимый оптимизм и вера в лучшее изрядно бесили. В его словах, конечно, есть доля правды, и не малая, но просто так заключить мир между враждующими кланами ему никто не даст. Обиды, боль и злость так быстро никто не забудет и не отпустит. Жертвы будут и в мирное время, просто исподтишка и в темном месте. Объединие давних врагов привлечет слишком много внимания. Может появиться новый враг или сам Дайме Страны Огня обратит свой взор, и хрен его знает, чем тогда все закончиться. 

Тобирама покачал головой, устремив свой взгляд в небо. Его старший брат никогда не думает о последствиях. Чудо, что вообще дожил до этого дня.

Мадара сделал несколько шагов вперед, чем вызвал всеобщее напряжение. Люди потянулись к оружию, заняв боевые стойки. Красноглазые замерли, черты лица заострились, а сами они как-то неестественно напряглись, словно ожидая приказа. Изуна обернулся, махнул рукой и те разом успокоились. Что он сделал? Мгновенное гендзюцу? Мысленно передал им послание? Уж слишком они расслабились, даже разговаривать начали между собой. Проклятый Учиха.

\- Хаширама, мы уже это обсуждали и не раз, - ответил Мадара, смотря другу в глаза, - пора бы уже забыть глупые и детские мечты.

\- Мадара, это не глупость. Необходимость. Ты же не станешь отрицать тот факт, что твоих людей с каждым годом все меньше. Женщины отказываются рожать ради численности во время войны.

Его лицо не дрогнуло, но хватило и того, что на секунду что-то вспыхнуло в его глазах. Тобирама знал, что никакого мира не будет. Учихи не примут подачки. Зря Хаширама решил зайти с этой стороны. Затронул больную тему, а теперь хочет все исправить. Уязвленную гордость трудно залечить.

\- Вы отравили их! – из груди Изуны вырвалось что-то похожее на звериный рык, в человеческом, естественно, эквиваленте.

Мадара повернулся боком к своим людям. Крылья носа его трепетали, словно он принюхивался к чему-то.

\- Это правда? – напряженным голосом спросил он.

\- Мадара…

\- Это правда? – повторил вопрос уже более угрожающе.

\- Недоразумение по неопытности, - выступил вперед Тобирама, поняв, что от брата сейчас ничего не добьешься. Тот вот-вот броситься к Учихе на шею и начнет просить прощения за все на свете, - молодняк перепутал травы. Листья любистка и аконита слишком похожи. Виновные уже наказаны, можете мне поверить. 

Изуна с минуту буравил его недоверчивым взглядом, а затем, громко фыркнув, круто развернулся и направился в сторону поселения. Вот так вот просто. Даже не боясь, что он может ударить ему в спину. Трое парней поспешили за ним, а ещё трое остались с Мадарой. 

\- Недоразумение, да, - задумчиво протянул он, усмехаясь, - может и мне стоило подпустить молодняк к пленным. Те бы тоже, по неопытности, что-нибудь сделали с твоими людьми, Сенджу.

\- Мадара, это правда был несчастный случай. К клетке никого не подпускали.

Учиха только покачал головой. Расстроено как-то. Словно его доверие подорвали. Тот уже собирался уйти, как Хаширама выкинул очередной финт. Ками-сама свидетель, если бы Тобирама не был бы альбиносом, то поседел бы ещё лет в семь.

\- Не веришь, можешь использовать шаринган, - воинственно сказал лидер лесного клана, сделав шаг вперед.

\- Хаширама-доно!

\- Аники, совсем спятил?!

Учихи оскалились, словно цепные псы, окружая своего предводителя. Мадара окинул взглядом своего давнего друга, что-то промычал себе под нос, а затем рассмеялся. Сказать, что Сенджу удивились, значит и вовсе промолчать. Казалось, что они вот-вот заработают себе нервный тик и потеряют свои челюсти на вытоптанной полянке.

\- Ты совсем не изменился, - все ещё посмеиваясь, сказал носитель шарингана, - все так же доводишь окружающих. Я тебе верю. Мои люди знают, что ты говоришь правду. Но о мире, - его глаза вмиг стали серьёзными, а аура вокруг сгустилась, вызывая мурашки, - забудь. 

Секунда – и на поляне они одни. Подул ветер, срывая листья с деревьев. Хаширама печально вздохнул, понуро опуская плечи. Тобирама цыкнул языком, приказывая людям возвращаться в поселение. Проклятые Учихи все так же действуют на нервы и доводят окружающих до ручки своей непредсказуемостью. 

***

 

Ночной костёр – завораживающее зрелище. Огонь – это то, на что человек смотрит с большим удовольствием. Он восхищает, согревает и защищает. Искры, как маленькие проворные светлячки, взлетают ввысь и гаснут. 

Бывшие военнопленные грелись у огня, поедая заботливо предоставленный женщинами ужин и рассказывая всем желающим о том, как они провели время у Учих. Тобирама подозревал, что история будет сильно отредактирована и приукрашена. И тем не менее, старший брат был первый среди толпы слушателей. Ведь не мог же он пропустить что-то, что касается его давнего друга? Даже если пленные видели лидера Учиха Ичозоку один раз и тот, мельком. 

\- Говорю же вам, пятьдесят волков в поселении, - не прожевав, вещал самый младший из захваченных разведчиков. На вид ему лет шестнадцать. Совсем юнец, хоть и способный малый. Под надежным командованием и твердой рукой доживет и до двадцати пяти. Если сможет фильтровать свою речь, то и до сорока, - разной масти: пепельные, бурые, темно-рыжие и черные, как ночь.

\- И у всех красные глаза, - подхватил второй пацан. Соединив указательный и большой пальцы наглядно показал, какие там глазища у животных.

\- Но это не шаринган.

\- Точно не он. Не похоже на то, что на животных наложено гендзюцу. Может красноглазые разводят хищников? – пожал плечами первый, быстро орудуя ложкой.

\- Самое интересное, - начал вещать командир разведывательного отряда, который до этого молчал. Набивал брюхо и слушал своих подчиненных, - проклятые ублюдки обращаются с ними, словно с домашними собачками. Детей доверяют, приказывают сторожить пойманных Хьюг, Инузука или Нара. Волки ходят по поселению, как у себя дома. И никто их не боится и не шугает.

\- Больше всего хищников около дома, что расположен в центре поселения, - проворчал третий, поставив пустую тарелку на землю, - если расположение домов у выблядков то же, что и у остальных кланов, то там живет главная ветвь. 

Тобирама задумчиво хмыкнул, посмотрев на ночное небо. Звездное небо просто манит своей красотой, радует миллионами звезд и различными созвездиями. Сенджу стало интересно, почему Учихи не используют свою живность в бою, как это делают Инузука? Не хотят повторения, не могут добиться единения в бою или просто не видят в этом необходимости? Носители шарингана прославились как сильнейший клан благодаря своим глазам и природному боевому мастерству. Им нет необходимости искать партнеров для помощи в бою.

Он на секунду представил своего вечного соперника с меховой шавкой. Весь такой из себя гордый и высокомерный, со своей извечной слащавой улыбкой, гладит пузо волку или играет с ним в «палочку». Может его люди ошиблись? Скорее всего, это просто здоровые собаки. Учихи внушили или наложили легкое гендзюцу для устрашения. Выкинув из головы образ Изуны, который играл с огромным черным волком, направился в дом. Время позднее, а завтра рано вставать. Если Хашираме хочется и дальше слушать байки соклановцев, то ради Ками. Сам же завтра будет ныть, что хочет спать и в гробу он видел эти бумажки.

***

 

Тело горело в огне, раскаленная лава текла по венам, выжигая жизнь. Руки и ноги болели. Его мучила жажда, во рту пересохло, губы потрескались. Мадара что-то говорил, просил и приказывал, но до затуманенного болью рассудка слова просто не доходили. 

\- Изуна, пожалуйста, приди в себя, - надрывно шептал он, поглаживая по взмокшим волосам, - ещё немного и станет совсем поздно. Чертов Тобирама! Изуна, ирьенины не могут помочь. Рана слишком серьёзная. Нужно обратиться, иначе ты погибнешь.

Поняв, что его снова не услышали, Мадара тяжело вздохнул. В глазах загорелся мангёке шаринган. Схватив младшего брата за плечи, глава Учиха Ичизоку громко и грозно зарычал на всю округу. В комнате, и за окном, стало невероятно тихо. Смолкли цикады, замолчали разговаривающие до этого соклановцы. Было слышно, как летает над потолком муха и как бешено бьется сердце дорогого для него человека. Мадара опустил голову, улыбнувшись. Он не хотел этого делать. Приказывать члену семьи делать что-то против его воли – ужасно. Мужчина ещё в детстве настрадался от этого из-за отца и Старейшин. Он поклялся, что как только станет Главой, то этого делать не будет. Только не с Изуной, которого растил с пеленок и заменил ему маму-папу.

Изуна забился в конвульсиях, а потом запрокинул голову, и из горла вырвался вой. Кости хрустели, смещаясь. Пальцы загибались, а ногти превращались в когти. Тело покрывалось темным мехом. Секунда – и перед ним лежал чёрный волк.

Оборотень что-то тихо проворчал себе под нос и удобно устроился на его ногах. Запах свежей и застарелой крови, а также нотки омертвения, больше не раздражали обоняние. Мадара погладил брата по голове, а затем пощупал брюхо. Рана, нанесенная Тобирамой Сенджу, начала медленно зарастать. К вечеру завтрашнего дня не останется и шрама. Учиха облегченно вздохнул, прижимая братика к себе. Слава Ками, все обошлось. Он как никогда раньше обрадовался и поблагодарил от всей души своих предков, которые когда-то связались с ёкаями. Благодаря крови демонов-хищников его дорогой отото смог выжить. Для остального мира – с помощью ирьенинов, отваров и чужим молитвам. 

\- Надеюсь, что ты надерешь задницу своему обидчику, Изу, - покачал головой Мадара, взъерошив шерсть волка на затылке, - или это сделаю я, и никакой Хаширама меня не остановит.

***

 

Глубокая ночь накрыла своей черной шапкой землю. Над головой – россыпь несметных сокровищ. Кто-то забросил драгоценные камни высоко в небо так, что они навсегда прилипли к тёмному небосводу. Серебряный серп луны освещал землю прохладным светом. Легкий ветер трогает травы и деревья, и их душистый аромат поднимается вверх. 

Тобирама тренировался в кэндо ката, дабы очистить сознание и задавить эмоции, что не дают покоя. Он все-таки смог достать Учиху Изуну. Тот был слишком вертким и быстрым, бонус от шарингана и долгих тренировок, но «Хирайшин» уровнял шансы. Тогда, глядя в горящие ненавистью глаза Мадары, альбинос всерьёз приготовился умереть. Выжившие красноглазые прекратили свои бои и понеслись к главной ветви. Кружились вокруг них, словно хищники. И были готовы разорвать любого, на кого укажет глава Учиха Ичизоку. Они даже не подпустили Хашираму, который клялся и божился, что хочет помочь раненому и заключить мир. Тобирама видел, что Мадара практически сдался и согласился принять помощь, но Изуна захрипел в его руках как-то негодующе. Брюнет одарил братьев Сенджу убивающим взглядом, бросил дымовую бомбу и Учихи разом исчезли с поле боя.

Старший брат не разговаривает с ним со вчерашнего дня. Отчаянно пытается «дописаться» до старого друга, который игнорирует весь мир. Если Изуна не получил квалифицированную помощь, то скорее всего он уже погиб. Мадара, наверное, забрал глаза дорогого братца себе и сейчас вынашивает план мести. И почему он не радуется своей победе наравне с остальными Сенджу? Ведь он здорово ослабил военную мощь Учиха Ичизоку. Он должен пить с остальными, а не тренироваться на лесной полянке и предаваться мыслям «а стоило ли оно того?». Конечно, стоило! Они воюют с красноглазыми веками! Око за око, зуб за зуб и так до скончания времен. Пока один из них не падет. Пока клан противника не будет стерт с земли, из истории и памяти. 

Хаширама первый Сенджу, который искреннее хочет разорвать этот цикл и бесконечный круг ненависти и боли. Ну, ему легко говорить. Старший брат никогда не держал никаких обид на Мадару, чтобы тот не сделал. Убил кого-то из лесного клана? Но наши люди первыми напали, брат! Были замечены шпионы на их территории? Ой, как будто наши люди не нарушают чужие границы и не вторгаются на частную собственность, Тобирама. Ещё смог как-то уговорить бешеного лидера Учих на обмен пленников. 

Он бы не смог простить Изуне все его грехи, как и тот его. С семи лет сражаются против друг друга. По большей части все шрамы, которые украшают тело младшего сына Буцумы, были оставлены им. А сколько техник Тобирама придумал, чтобы прибить или хотя бы достать своего врага! Да он столько о женщинах и жратве не думает, как об этом ублюдке. Все Сенджу, кого в пример не возьми, могут часами на пролет болтать и оскорблять Учих вплоть до их прародителя, и ни разу не повторяться в матах. Каждый по своему очарован своим кровным противником и ни на кого не променяет свою занозу в заднице. 

Вот теперь Тобирама обеспокоен не тем, что Мадара может прийти в поселение лесного клана злым, как тысяча ёкаев, и вырезать их всех, а тем, что сражаться больше ему не с кем. Никто не сможет удержать планку Изуны. В глаза-то и дело будут бросаться различия, раздражая. Нужно было просто добавить на тело противника очередной шрам в коллекцию и не мучиться. 

Внезапно его посетило странное ощущение. Казалось, что кто-то следит за ним, наблюдает. Очень грубо и ощутимо. Наблюдатель не боялся того, что его заметят. Он словно хотел быть обнаруженным.

Сенджу швырнул три куная в ту сторону, где предположительно находился сталкер. Убрав катану в ножны, решил провести мониторинг местности. Он чувствовал своих людей, несколько Учих, но они были на своей территории и к нему не приближались, но чужака, что потревожил его покой, он не чувствовал совершенно. Это настораживает и указывает на тот факт, что противник силен и опытен. 

Из-за деревьев на освещенную луной полянку вышла огромная черная фигура. Темная шерсть блестела в серебряном свете. Глаза, в которых горел шаринган, светятся невероятным для дикого зверя умом. Не под контролем, не гендзюцу. Но кто в здравом уме имплантирует животному кеккей генкай? Оскалившись, он продемонстрировал длинные, как кинжалы, резцы. Над поляной загремел жуткий, похожий на раскаты грома рык.  
Тобирама судорожно вздохнул, делая шаг назад. Если бы это был обычный зверь, то он бы расправился с ним на раз-два. Но этот… Мог задавить его лишь массой своего тела. Высокий, как жеребёнок. Зубками своими разорвет его, как подушку. Проще сбежать, чем дать бой. Пока он эту тушу одолеет, то потратит все силы и чакру.

Шуншином перенесся в лес. В ту же секунду волк бросился в погоню: несколько мощных прыжков, и он пересек поляну, рыча и клацая зубами так громко, что приходилось закрывать уши руками. Тобирама старался прыгать по веткам деревьев, помня тот факт, что волки не могут забраться на дерево. Но, как назло, выбранный лес не мог похвастаться хвойными или дубовыми представителями. Во время яростных битв всегда страдают деревья и ландшафт земли. Если он переживет встречу с огромным зверем, то попросит Хашираму заняться экологией родного края. Для обладателя редкого генома – мокутона – много времени это не займет: хлопнул в ладоши и перед тобой целый зелёный лес. Это ж столько деревьев будут исправно синтезировать чистый воздух! Сплошные выгоды, куда ни глянь.

Тобирама на ходу атаковал зверя несколькими техниками суйтона. Эта тварь увернулась с легкостью и даже не сбила дыхание. А парочка брошенных сюрикенов только раззадорила. Короче говоря, он только повысил себя до уровня «желаемая добыча». 

Сенджу почувствовал, что где-то поблизости есть его маркеры для телепортации. С помощью них он сможет оторваться от преследователя. Волк, даже если и потеряет его из виду, сможет найти по запаху. «Хирайшин» же не позволит ему этого сделать. Метка сработала, да только не так, как хотелось. Он не переместился в поселение, а всего лишь отдалился на несколько метров. Не смотря на темноту и то, что луна в лесу мало что освещала, не заметить огромную темную фигуру трудно. Особенно, если знаешь, куда надо смотреть. 

Волк и вправду потерял след. Задрал голову, старательно принюхивался и прислушивался. Тобирама, стоя на толстой ветке дуба, притаился. Повезло, что дерево находилось на подветренной стороне. Ничто не сможет его выдать. Зверь как-то расстроено клацнул челюстью и лег на прохладную землю. Что там происходило дальше, Сенджу не знал. Закрывали обзор кусты и ветки деревьев. Да и какая, к биджу, разница? Он смог избежать участи быть съеденным и разорванным. Нужно поскорее уносить ноги с места событий и сообщить клану о том, что ночью в одиночку лучше не гулять. И вдвоем тоже, если не хотят быть романтично сожранными под луной. Группой, человек по шесть. Стоит поговорить с Хаширомой и постараться уничтожить эту тварь. Нападет на караваны или купцов и плакала тогда их провизия. Другие не захотят иметь с ними дело памятуя о том, что случилось с предшественником. 

Альбинос отошел на приличное расстояние, как почувствовал очень знакомый всплеск чакры в лесу. В тот самом месте, где был биджув зверь. И обладателя этой чакры он очень хорошо знал. Какого хрена Учиха Изуна делал ночью в лесу? Прогулка перед сном? Лунатизм? Или ранение отшибло ему последние мозги? И куда вообще смотрел проклятый Мадара?

Хирайшином переместился на уже облюбованное место. Изуна действительно был там, где совсем недавно лежал волк. Разминался, словно после долгой тренировки. И вел себя как-то странно. В нём что-то изменилось. Он двигался тягуче медленно и плавно. Черты лица стали хищными, а глаза… Горели алым. Странно, ведь всем известно, что Учихи могут контролировать силу проклятых глаз. Правящая ветка клана тем паче. Можно было бы предположить, что парень запугивает. Но кого? Он же не знает, что у него есть наблюдатели. Сенджу хорошо умеет прятать свою чакру. 

Но когда эти проклятые глаза посмотрели прямо на него, то засомневался в своих способностях. 

\- Тобирама, спускайся, - прошипел Изуна, подходя ближе к стволу дерева.

Притворяться глухим или дебилом желания не было. Его заметили, надо выйти под ясны очи противника. Можно было бы и переместиться отсюда, но зачем? Очень уж любопытно, что тут делает тяжело раненный. На котором уже нет и следа от опасной для жизни раны. Тобирама это узнал и увидел потому, что извечный соперник прогуливался по дикому лесу совершенно нагим. Вопросов только прибавилось. Теперь отводить взгляд от Учихи нужно было не только потому, что они мастера гендзюцу, но из-за внешнего вида. Пялиться на обнаженного противника было как-то слишком смущающе и неловко. 

\- Ты, как я вижу, жив-здоров, - нарушил затянувшуюся тишину Тобирама, смотря на черные волосы оппонента. Длинные, шелковые и приятно пахнущие. Он это хорошо знал потому, что не раз получал ими по лицу в пылу сражения.

Волосы цвета вороного крыла трепал холодный колючий ветер. Взгляд то и дело соскальзывал немного ниже. Худое тело Изуны было жилистым, но далеко не слабым. Неплохое телосложение, особенно для его возраста. Длинная, белоснежная шея вызывала дикие порывы. Например, сжать эту самую шейку не в пылу сражения, а при других обстоятельствах. Горизонтальных и интимных. И не только руками. Он так же успел заметить подтянутый живот, упругие бедра и темную полоску волос, что вела…

Тобирама перевел взгляд на первое попавшееся дерево. Разглядывал каждый листик и трещинку, а в голове прогонял все печати «Хирайшина». Неужели Изуна успел наложить на него гендзюцу? Ведь раньше он не наблюдал у себя особого интереса к мужчинам. Чертов Учиха.

Словно услышав его мысли, Изуна засмеялся. Сенджу позволил себе посмотреть на него краем глаза. 

\- Какого биджу ты тут голышом разгуливаешь, словно нингё какая-то? 

\- Купался в речке, - беспечно ответил носитель шарингана, пожав плечами, - а затем заметил вас, Тобирама-сама.

\- Ночью? В ветряную погоду и в твоём-то состоянии? – он снова посмотрел на то место, где должна была быть рана. Но не её, ни даже оставшегося на память шрамика не было. А ведь даже у него, не смотря на то, что Хаширама легендарный ирьенин, оставались памятные отметины! Так что с этим парнем не так? Что он сделал? Он бы не успел наложить на него гендзюцу, ведь все произошло практически мгновенно. Неужели та самая техника – Изанаги?

\- Вы беспокоитесь за меня, Тобирама-сама? – и вновь эта улыбка, что бесила до дрожи. Но в этот раз она вызвала иные чувства. Странные, смешенные. Он почувствовал, как жар затопил его щеки и уши.

\- И видимо напрасно, - альбинос прочистил горло, чтобы его голос не звучал так хрипло. Ками-сама, да что с ним происходит-то? Даже самые элитные юдзё не вызывали в нём такую мешанину чувств, как один обнаженный Учиха! Оружие массового поражения, честное слово. И не иллюзия же, он проверял. – Как тебя Мадара одного и в таком виде отпустил?

Изуна завел руки за спину и потупил глазки, как смущенная девица:

\- Нии-сан и не знает. Проверил меня перед сном, дал очередную противную микстуру и отправился на боковую. 

\- А ты через окно вылетел. Покупаться на ночь глядя решил?

\- В чем вы меня обвиняете, Тобирама-сама? – прищурил свои ониксовые глаза Учиха, - в непристойном виде?

\- И беспечном поведении, - кивнул альбинос, скрещивая руки на груди, - после полнолуния волки все ещё не в себе и носятся по лесу в поисках легкой добычи. С одним представителем я столкнулся совсем недавно…

В голове что-то щелкнуло, встав на место. Огромный зверь с шаринганом в глазах, обнаженный Учиха в лесу, который никак не погасит свои фары. Не прячется, не уходит. Стоит, смотрит с интересом в глазах и чего-то ждет. Наверное, когда до признанного гения дойдет простая истина. Дошло. Сердце начало стучать сильнее и больнее, пульс участился, угрожая полопать вены. Внутри все похолодело, словно проглотил кусок льда.

\- Тобирама-сама, - промурлыкал Изуна, подходя ближе, - что там с волками?

\- Ты…

\- Что я?

\- Что ты здесь делал?

\- У вас что-то с памятью, Тобирама-сама? Я же уже говорил, что решил искупаться перед сном.

Тобирама схватил Учиху за руку. Брюнет горел, словно печка. И не лихорадка была тому причиной. Пульс под пальцами был слишком быстрым. Парень не страдал тахикардией, он это точно знал. Но самое главное…

\- И ты не видел поблизости ничего странного? Не слышал жуткого воя или горящие алым глаза во тьме деревьев?

\- Нет, ничего такого. Может вам показалось?

… у Изуны были видны клыки. Проклятый Учиха был ёкаем. Это объяснило то, как он выжил, почему не осталось ни следа от ранения и почему он не мерзнет в ветряную погоду. Вот только зачем он показал все это ему, своему врагу? Бахвалиться такой особенностью Учиха точно не станет. Такое стоит держать в секрете, да и не забыть печать молчания поставить. Решил открыть «большой секрет» перед его убийством? Мол, так долго были знакомы, уже не чужие друг другу, давай я тебе кое-что покажу и расскажу. Ну, Мадару он и раньше демоном считал. И, как видимо, был в своих оскорблениях ой как прав.

\- Тобирама-сама, чего это вы руки распустили, - тихо засмеялся Изуна, постукивая ноготками по его ладони, - не смотря на свой внешний вид, я все ещё порядочный парень. Вы можете на что-то рассчитывать только после четвертого свидания.

\- Ёкай. – выдохнул Сенджу, подобравшись, - ты и есть тот волк.

Вся напускная веселость слетела в один миг. Его взгляд стал жестоким и хищным, а губы изогнулись в усмешке. Он окинул Тобираму странным взглядом, схватил за шею и, напитав руку чакрой, отбросил к стволу того самого дерева. Удар выбил воздух из легких, а перед глазами поплыли разноцветные круги.

\- Не глупи, - посоветовал ему Изуна, прижимаясь к нему и раздвигая ноги коленом, - побудь хорошим мальчиком, и смерть окажется быстрой, - и шумно втянул носом воздух, вдыхая запах волос альбиноса. – Или я тебя даже не убью. Уж больно с тобой весело и приятно проводить время.

\- Какого хрена, Учиха? – прошипел не хуже кошки Тобирама, упершись руками в чужие плечи, - до насильника решил опуститься?

\- Почему же, ты сам этого захотел. Думаешь, я не почувствовал твоего интереса? Не почуял твоего желания? – а затем прошептал едва слышно. – Твой запах всегда странно влиял на меня.

Изуна до боли сдавил ему запястье, угрожая сломать, если тот не успокоится. Тобирама подчинился, откидывая голову назад.

\- Почуял эмоции? – зацепился его разум за интересную фразу, - как это возможно?

\- Оборотни чувствуют эмоции на таком уровне, который людям и не снился, - фыркнул Учиха, закатив алые глаза. – Мы чуем много запахов. Иногда способны чувствовать и чужие эмоции. Чем старше волк, тем больше и ярче он чувствует те самые запахи.

Ёкай-оборотень вновь наклонился слишком быстро. Потерся щекой об черную водолазку и уткнулся носом прямо в шею, шумно вдыхая и выдыхая. Тобирама, смущаясь, вцепился в волосы наглого красноглазого и попытался оторвать от себя. Чем заслужил укус. Не сильный, предупреждающий. Парень немного присмирел, но отвесил подзатыльник в профилактических целях.

\- От тебя исходит тягучий запах спокойствия и уверенности, - забормотал Изуна, нехотя отрываясь от полюбившейся части тела собеседника. Выглядел он немного пьяно, словно не к человеку прицепился, а к бочонку сакэ, - свободой, чистотой и силой. – Взгляды пересеклись и он, совсем по детски, отвесил альбиносу щелбан, - не дергай меня больше за хвост. Не все оборотни могут похвастаться самообладанием. Мы намного сильнее, когда находимся в гневе.

\- Вы, Учихи, всегда в гневе, - закатил глаза Сенджу. – Когда мы обменялись пленниками, Мадара поверил Хашираме, а ты мне, что это была случайность…

\- Мы можем ощущать, лжёт человек или нет с помощью усиленного слуха, - кивнул носитель шарингана. Он провел подушечкой пальца по губам собеседника и снова наклонился, задевая уголок рта своими губами, - у большинства людей учащается сердцебиение, когда они лгут, а оборотни это слышат.

Тобирама задрожал, плотно сжав веки, выдохнул резко, и Изуна прижался ещё сильнее, целуя его. Поцелуй был грубым, кусачим и диким. Видимо, кто-то ещё не до конца отошёл от полнолуния. Сенджу с силой сжал его плечи, оставляя синяки. Когда им обоим перестало хватать воздуха, Учиха оторвался от губ и приник к шее, целуя то нежно, то грубо с зубами. Парень даже немного порадовался тому факту, что водолазка у него с высоким горлом. Не хотелось бы потом отвечать старшему брату на неудобные вопросы.

\- Мы ещё не выяснили причину, по которой ты шлялся по лесу, - пропыхтел Тобирама, пытаясь держать рассудок ясным. Что было очень трудно, ведь наглая рука Учихи скользнула под штаны и резинку трусов.

Изуна нежно рассмеялся, наклонился, почти касаясь его уха губами:

\- Все просто, Тобирама-сама. _Сегодня ночью я охотился на тебя_.


End file.
